Christmas Of Chaos
by thepopstar27
Summary: Ah Christmas time, the time for peace on earth. ...No I'm kidding. It's Christmas in RS and everyone is getting ready by getting tangled in lights, stealing cookies, staying up all night to search for Santa Claus. Oh and Operation: Presents. And it begins to look more like Crisismas when Finn leaves for a mission 3 days before Christmas and Sadie goes into labor FxOC LxS MxH


In the night sky, the moon shone bright above the sparkling blanket of snow. Snow flakes of all shapes and sizes were floating down to the Earth. There was not a light on in any house. And in the distance...you could hear the beautiful sounds of sleigh bells.

_'Twas the night before Christmas, when all through the house, Not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse. Stalkings were hanged by the chimney with care, in hopes that St. Nicholas soon would be there. The children were nestled all snug in their beds, While visions of sugar-plums danced in their heads; And mamma in her 'kerchief, and I in my cap, Had just settled down for a long winter's-_

"BO-RING!" a male's voice cut through the peaceful reading of _The Night Before Christmas_.

Finn sighed, looking up from the book. "What is it, Lightning?" he asked annoyed while running his fingers through his neatly combed black hair.

"I just want to say for the recored, that this is one of the most boring reads of this story ever! Put some enthusiasm in it!" Race star, Lightning McQueen exclaimed, in Finn's face.

"You know Finn, he does have a point." his spy partner, Holley pointed out.

"This is more boring than Math class, Finn, and we both know how boring that was.." Finn's best friend, Leland Turbo added.

Finn sighed, not admitting he agreed with all of them. "My bad, I'll make this more exciting." he replied sarcastically.

_"When out on the lawn there arose such a clatter," _Finn said dramatically, causing a few to giggle at his overly dramtic voice. _"I sprang from the bed to see what was the matter. I took a bat, and a knife fom the drawer, dashed to the kitchen and kicked open the door. There, stood a man big and smelly, dressed in all red, and had quite a belly...and I beat him up. THE END!" _Everyone started to laugh at Finn's telling of the tale.

"N-Not ...that ...enthustiastic!" Lightning said, or tried to say through his laughter.

Finn chuckled too. Flo popped her head in from the kitchen. "Who wants hot chocolate!"

Everyone cheered, and the kids shouted "ME ME ME MEMEMEME!"

Finn shut the book with a thud and got up from his chair, and walked over to his table. He took off his dress jacket and tossed it on the back of his chair. Suddenly, he felt slender arms in wool sleeves wrap around his neck from behind. He turned around to see none other than his beloved wife Sadie, and her pregnant belly too. She was wearing a red knitted sweater with an all green Christmas tree on it, along with a Santa hat. She smiled up at him, and he smiled back, lifting her chin up and placing a soft kiss on the lips.

"Now, correct me if I'm wrong, but I don't think that's how the story goes." Sadie said giggling.

"What? They wanted enthusiasm, I gave them enthusiasm." Finn defended. "And I don't understand the idea of letting an old fat man, covered in ashed and soot and dirt, into your house, via the chimney, where he can kill you, kidnap you or steal your stuff, and why? Because he said he had toys for your kids..." Finn added, and Sadie laughed.

"You're such a dork, you know that?" she said.

Finn pretended to be offended dramatically. "Well, that wasn't very nice!" Sadie smiled.

"But you're my dork." she said softly resting her head on his shoulder. Finn smiled and kissed her forehead, while rubbing her pregnant belly with one hand.

Margo tugged on Finn's shirt to get his attention. The couple looked down at the chile who held up two mugs of Flo's hot chocolate. "I do not lie. Daddy told me to intterupt you guys to give you these." Finn smiled and rolled his eyes, and took the two mugs and handed one to Sadie.

But Finn set his down and grabbed the can of whipped cream and shook it as he approached Lightning, who was looking away from him. Quickly, Finn squirt two handfuls on Lightning's head. "What the-?!"

Sally laughed and took a cherry and placed it on top of the whipped cream on his head.

"What was that for?" Lightning asked

Finn gave him a look that said "Oh, you know darn well why I did that." And Lightning just gave him a puppy face. Finn looked at him. "Oh I almost forgot!" Finn walked away and Lightning watched him confused. Finn walked back and sprinkled his head with rainbow sprinkled as everyone laughed. Lightning just sighed and looked at Margo, who just grinned back at her dad.

"You and your big mouth."


End file.
